


Mim and Her Plans

by JediC8H10N4O2



Series: After: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, It's all Percy's fault, Lucy is rightfully afraid of her sister, Molly loves to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediC8H10N4O2/pseuds/JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: Mim (Now too old to be called Mimi) was the first of the Next Generation sorted into Slytherin. She was also considered the most terrifying of the Next Generation as well, and any Weasley cousin would be quick to tell you to be afraid of her. Respect her, but also try to never be anywhere near her.Some people might think that it meant Mim's cousins were perpetuating the myth that all Slytherins were evil, but there was a perfectly good reason for the warning.Mim's plans.





	Mim and Her Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, in my little skewed verse, Mim is my favorite character. Just the idea of taking Percy's ambition and an aversion to chaos and growing up with the story of Harry's schooling, putting it together and creating the cousin that terrifies everyone. Not because she's evil or scary in her own right, but because she puts so much thought into everything she does that she has a plan for everything, and a goal.

Mim Weasley was the first in her family sorted into Slytherin. It was a bit of a surprise for those who didn't know her, as the Weasley's were famously Gryffindors. With the recent exception of Victoire, or Vikki as she was now insisting on being called, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. To those who knew her, the sorting was unsurprising.

Mim was infamous among her cousins for her plans. Mim liked to have things thought out well in advance. It made it easier to adapt to curveballs that are thrown at you, like your mother having a second child. After all, having a sibling meant that there was an easily available minion for use in other plans.

James Potter was convinced Mim saw people as simply pawns to move around, or as tools to be used. He was also frequently blackmailed by Mim into helping her out, only for all the blame if something went wrong to be placed on him. It wasn't completely true that Mim saw people as pawns or tools, it was just that James left himself open to being blackmailed more often than Mim's other cousins.

Mim loved her family. Her dad was her favorite person in the world, and her mom was also pretty cool. As little siblings go, Lucy wasn't so bad. Her extended family consisted of oddballs and war heroes and random strays that had been adopted, but Mim loved each and every one of them. Some more than others, but she still loved them all a little.

She just wasn't as big a fan of the crazy that went along with being a Weasley.

Yes, she liked things orderly. She had apparently when she was younger sorted all the flowers at Auntie Angie and Uncle George's wedding, because throwing them made no sense to her. Her planning came about because she wanted to make the most of her time with her family. If she planned out every minute of the weekends, she could maximize the amount of fun people had. She even learned to schedule in some unplanned time so that Lucy wasn't as annoyed that she couldn't be spontaneous.

She listened to her dad and the stories he told, about his plans for Hogwarts, and how life didn't turn out the way he wanted. (Audrey had told Percy to tell Mim about how plans don't necessarily go as expected to curb the endless plans that Mim was coming up with and insisting the family followed.) Mim understood the lesson he was telling her: Prepare for everything.

Right after that, her mom and sister took a weeklong vacation to visit Edinburgh. Her mother told her it was because she wanted to let Mim and Percy to bond. (Audrey took a week long vacation with Lucy and left Percy to the mercy of Mim's plans as revenge for failing to explain his meaning properly.) So naturally, in order to capitalize on the opportunity for bonding, Mim went with her dad to work. It was eye opening, seeing the inner workings of the Ministry.

Most children would have been bored. Most children would have accepted their father's offer of letting grandma babysit. Mim proved, once again, she was not most children. At six years old, Mim was having the time of her life asking questions about how everything worked.

Government was one big giant plan. A giant plan with lots of contingency plans, and contingency plans for when there were no contingency plans. The people running the government weren't very good at following the plans, but that wasn't the plans fault. It was the best thing she'd ever been introduced to. She knew what she wanted to do when she grew up: make sure the people followed the government plan as well as improve it. Best way to do that? Become Minister of Magic.

(Percy didn't know whether to be proud of his daughter's ambitions, or blame Audrey for leaving him alone with her for a week. Everyone else blamed Audrey.)

Audrey tried her best to limit the number of plans Mim came up with, until she discovered Mim had a plan to deal with Audrey trying to limit her plan-making. After that, Audrey threw her hands up in the air, blamed Percy, and tried to teach little Lucy that she didn't have to do everything her sister said. Percy, still stuck between pride that his little girl knew what she wanted in life and was planning to go after it from such a young age and fear that she would face situations like he did, sat down and tried to introduce random problems that might occur in a given situation.

Mim took the second and third lessons to heart: If it can go wrong, it will. If it doesn't seem possible it will happen. Some of that was just from hearing Percy's stories about Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Harry's adventures.

Audrey told Percy that whenever Mim was planning, she was his problem. Audrey would have nothing to do with the plans. Percy agreed. He forgot the fact that Mim was always planning, and thus Audrey took every chance to make him deal with Mim. (Lucy thought Mim planned it that way. Mim was just taking advantage.)

Especially when she accidentally found Mim's well thought out seven year plans for Hogwarts. All nine hundred and fifty three of them. Including one where for some reason Mim had to rotate between houses, one for house switching (just two houses, and there were sixteen variations for every possible house combination).

“I don't think that's possible sweetie,” Percy tried to explain while Audrey sat at the table and kept banging her head and muttering about Percy corrupting her innocent child.

“Just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean it can't. You can't prove a negative,” Mim pointed out, unconcerned as she put the finishing touches on her latest plan. “Dad, if there's another Dark Lord on the loose when I'm a sixth year, do you think I should continue with herbology or drop it to concentrate on the wanded subjects and arithmancy to help defeat him?”

“Professor Longbottom managed to help defeat the Dark Lord, and he's best with herbology,” Percy said automatically, before realizing what Mim had said. “Hold on, you're not allowed to defeat a Dark Lord while still in school.”

“Even if the Dark Lord has managed to take over Hogwarts and is holding us hostage so that the adults can't attack him because they don't want to risk the children? Hmm, that'll make it more challenging,” Mim mused, making a few more notes on her current plan. Percy was stuck between commending Mim on thinking about potential problems, and worrying about the fact she had a plan for taking on a Dark Lord.

“What if the Dark Lord is Mim? Can we fight her then?” Lucy asked, a little annoyed at Mim's last plan that had left her stuck with James, Roxy, and Freddie at the last family gathering.

“I'm not going to be a Dark Lord while still in school. Too much work, and it would get in the way of my schooling. Look how it turned out for the last one,” Mim dismissed. Lucy froze.

“I just remembered, I need to be anywhere else. Bye!” Lucy said, running away from the table and fumbling with her personal floo powder supply Mim insisted everyone have on them since Percy and Audrey had agreed there wasn't anything wrong with it.

“Lucy, what have I said about flooing away from your sister without permission or telling us where?” Audrey shouted, starting to move after Lucy only to see the telltale green of successful floo. “Merlin, did anyone catch what she said?”

“Are you sure she said anything?” Mim asked. “She did say she needed to be anywhere else. Maybe she said anywhere.”

Percy looked between his wife and his daughter, and did the only thing he could think of.

“I'll call Mum.”


End file.
